Levels of Honesty
by Aolia Demeter
Summary: Setsuna decides to go on a vacation, leaving the time gate to Haruka/Michiru. Haruka decides to go to the past and get Mamoru and Usagi together *her way*...Usa/Mamo with a dash of Haruka's insanity
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG  
  
Season: first  
  
Story type: Usa/Mamo romance  
  
Story Line: Setsuna decides to go on a vacation, leaving the time gate to Haruka/Michiru. Haruka decides to go to the past and get Mamoru and Usagi together *her way*  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So you're going for a vacation?" Michiru asked feeling a bit worried. Setsuna hardly left the time gate, even for emergencies, it seemed odd that she was going for a vacation.  
  
"Hai," Setsuna replied, "the queen convinced me to go; she said that I worked too hard."  
  
"The Queen can convince anything to anyone," Haruka said, cutting in on their conversation.   
  
Setsuna laughed, "I know." She got serious, "I appreciate your help," she said as she held out her staff, "Good bye."  
  
Haruka stared at the space where her friend had been. So, she thought, the little Odango Atama had convinced the workaholic-I won't ever leave the time portal for anything in the world-you can't make me change my mind- Setsuna to take a break? Who would have thought?  
  
"Haruka," Michiru said coming behind her, "We're alone in the time portal."  
  
Haruka smiled at her an idea dawning. "Yes, Michiru, we're alone in the time portal, time is ours to control," she said with a wicked grin.   
  
Michiru looked speculative, she knew Haruka's smile said 'let's go, get drunk, and screw up everything.' "Tennoh Haruka, what devious plans are you making?" she demanded, her brows furrowing. "Setsuna would kill us if we messed up the time line," she said more seriously. She knew if Haruka ever got any ideas, they would be trouble.  
  
"OH, come on, it's not like we're doing anything majorly wrong, we're just going to check a few things out about the Senshi before we knew them. Michiru, please?" Haruka asked.  
  
Soft hazel eyes, a strand of dirty blond hair falling on them… NO WAY! Michiru, snap out of it, the Senshi of the seas commanded herself. "No Haruka, Pluto trusts us with this, and if we do something wrong, she'll burn us alive."  
  
"Please," Haruka pleaded, putting on a pout.   
  
Michiru laughed, "Haruka, you're acting like a five year old begging for some candy," she had honestly never seen Haruka beg for anything before, and frankly she was quite amused. "Haruka," she said softening, "do you promise not to change things?" she asked gravely.  
  
"Yes, so are we going to go or what?"   
  
Michiru shook her head, "I'm not going," she said, "I have to stay her to make sure no one else differs the time line, you can go alone."  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. There was no way she would get the self righteous Michiru to change her mind.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mamoru's POV  
  
Cerulean eyes, soft luscious lips, slender white neck, my Odango Atama. She was in the arcade with her friends, looking excited and vivacious as usual.   
  
"Staring at someone special again?"   
  
"Huh?" I was startled, "Hey, Motoki-kun what's up?" I asked, ignoring his question. I was not going to let anyone know about my true feelings, not even my best friend.   
  
"You know, Mamoru-kun," Motoki said smiling slyly, "you should tell her how you feel."   
  
My expression did not change, I didn't wither or flinch. "Tell who about what?" I asked, my voice cool. I had learned to discipline my expression through the solitude years of my child hood in the orphanage. I knew I showed no expression.  
  
Motoki rolled his eyes, "Never mind, Mamoru-kun, but not even you can hide your feelings for long."   
  
I glared at him behind his back. He was right, I could not hide my feelings for long, and I had to do something soon. But what if she turns me down? What if she laughs at me and tells me to go to hell?   
  
I almost growled audibly. What could I do?  
  
A part of me wanted to tell her how much I loved her and how much I wanted her to love me, and yet another part of me told me that I couldn't. She would never love me; she would always hate me. A warm and caring person like her could never love someone as cold and dark as me.   
  
But what if she already does? How could I know her true feelings?   
  
Ask her?   
  
No, that was out of the question.   
  
An idea dawned in my head. What if I could get *her* to admit she loved me. That way I would have my pride. And I would know for sure, how she felt about me.   
  
But the question was, *just how* would I be able to do that? So dense was I in my thoughts that I didn't notice five girls sitting beside me on the counter.   
  
"HI, Mamoru-san!"   
  
I turned to look at deep brown eyes, peering at my face. "Hi Rei," I said nodding my head. Why wouldn't Usagi look at me like that? Why did she always glare at me, putting her succulent lips to furrow?   
  
I sighed, the one girl in the world I wanted and she didn't even *look* at me adequately. I smiled, a self-deflating smile; the gods must have cursed Chiba Mamoru, to never find love in his life.   
  
"Are you ok?" Rei asked, her face showing concern.   
  
I took one long look at Rei. Pale, creamy face, big brown eyes, and long black hair, tinted brown. She looked good, not as beautiful as Usagi, but good.   
  
Another idea dawned through me.   
  
Would Odango Atama finally notice me if I paid some attention to Rei? Would she get jealous? It was worth a try.   
  
"I'm ok," I smiled at Rei, "thank you for being so concerned," I said loud, so that Usagi could hear.   
  
Rei's face flushed, bringing color to her pale translucent face. "I was just…" the Miko's face flushed again.   
  
"Since you're so concerned about me," I said, quieting her, "why don't I treat you to dinner and a movie." I put on my 'cool and sexy guy' smile. I know that sounds dumb, but what else can I call it?   
  
"YES!" Rei said eagerly, jumping out from her seat, "I would love to go out with you, just tell me when and where."  
  
I laughed, would Odango Atama do the same if I had asked her? I certainly hoped so. Speaking of Usagi, I stole a glance at her with the corners of my eyes to see how she was reacting.   
  
Cerulean met azure.   
  
She was staring at me, her mouth slightly open looking *very* kissable. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her and take *her* out instead.   
  
Focus, Chiba, I took a deep breath of control. If I sought her to admit that she was attracted to me, I couldn't lose self-control.   
  
"Um Mamoru-san?"   
  
I snapped out of my daze. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had done the right thing.   
  
"When are you going to pick me up?" Rei asked. If she had seen me stare at Usagi, she didn't show it.   
  
"How about eight, here?" I said, desperately trying to stop myself from looking at Usagi again.   
  
I couldn't, I gave a quick glance at her direction.   
  
To my disappointment, she wasn't looking anywhere near me. She was engaged in a deep conversation with Motoki.   
  
If Motoki knew how I felt about her, why was he sitting so close to her? Why was his face so close to hers? Their foreheads were practically touching. My fists clenched. Why wouldn't Usagi ever talk to ME like that?  
  
"Mamoru-san…"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Rei," I said shifting my attention back to her. If Odango wanted to play hard, it was fine with me. "Why don't we go for a walk in the park after that," I said smiling down at her.   
  
"Sure, Mamoru-san," she said, her face shined.   
  
"So, Rei," Mako said coming toward us, "You *finally* got him to notice you." She said grinning.   
  
I smiled. Perfect.   
  
If Usagi hadn't heard me ask Rei out, she definitely heard Mako. Motoki turned his head to look at me; he shook his head and turned right back to Usagi.   
  
Rei followed my gaze to Usagi. She walked to her friend, "HI Usagi, guess who asked me out today?" she asked cheerily. I looked at Odango for a reaction.   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "I know Rei," she said, as I desperately tried to hear jealousy in her voice. "I think practically the whole arcade heard baka ask you out," her manner was calm and collected. She looked like she could care less about the date.   
  
"And you aren't jealous?" Rei asked; her voice had a slight edge.   
  
Usagi didn't cringe, "jealous of you and baka, no," she said, "Jealous that you have a date, even if it is with an inconsiderate, egotistical, idiot, yes."   
  
Inconsiderate, egotistical, idiot? Who me?   
  
Usagi smiled, "from now on I have to worry about two extremely mean people in my life," she said, her smile never leaving. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to Oni-san's house," she looked at Motoki and smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Bye."  
  
Oni-san... he was all she cared about. Chiba Mamoru didn't matter at all matter at all.   
  
She turned around to leave.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I turned around, trying to hide the tears that had accumulated in my eyes. I had no idea what my problem was. The two *deserved* each other. Baka and Rei were perfect for each other. Both of them were cold and rude and mean, they fit perfectly.   
  
And besides, when did I have any interest in Mamoru anyway. I had never paid him much attention before, so why was I so concerned about him and Rei? I shook my head. Nothing made sense to me.   
  
I thanked god that Oni-san had asked me to go to his house to deliver some medicine for his sister; she was sick. That gave me an excuse to get out of there...   
  
SMACK!  
  
I fell on the impact of a bump. Baka, I scolded myself, now they're going to laugh at you again. Mamoru is going to put his arms around Rei and point and laugh at you, and she's probably going to do the same.   
  
"I'm so sorry," I said, getting up, "I didn't mean to bump into you."  
  
"You have to excuse her," Mamoru was laughing hard, "she can't walk two steps without falling." Rei joined him.  
  
I bit my lip to keep my brimming tears from falling. Didn't they care at all about how I felt?   
  
"That's a mean thing to say about someone so beautiful."  
  
HUH! That wasn't what I had been expecting from a stranger. I looked up at the person I had bumped into. He was gorgeous, dirty blonde hair framed his sleek face. Hazel eyes that matched his school uniform. He looked at me, "That's ok, Odango, I know you didn't mean to," he said looking into my eyes.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aolia: that's all for the first chapter, tell me what you think  
  
Demeter: I think it's stupid. Since when does Haruka act like that??  
  
Aolia smiling brightly: You decided to write Michiru so i got to write Haruka :P (Ignore her. I think my idea is great. Usa/Mamo forever!) 


	2. Levels of Honesty 2

Rating: PG  
  
Season: first  
  
Story type: Usa/Mamo romance  
  
Story Line: Setsuna decides to go on a vacation, leaving the time gate to Haruka/Michiru. Haruka decides to go to the past and get Mamoru and Usagi together *her way*  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own BSSM or any characters affiliated with BSSM.   
  
*Note: This story isn't going to have any Senshi stuff in it. But it is going to have a lot of silliness.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon do not belong to us. We don't own Anita Blake either.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
  
Odango?!?! Great! Just Great! That was sarcasm, by the way. My face clouded. So I had to deal with another mean sempai! One was more than enough. I just wasn't up to handling two Chiba Mamoru's.   
  
I turned my eyes to peer at that damned man. Mamoru's azure eyes had turned an icy shade of navy blue. His indigo eyes were blazing as he shifted his eyes at me. Smiling inwardly, I giggled. Did Chiba Mamoru think he was the only man on the planet? Did he think that I cared about him going out with Rei?   
  
I, Tsukino Usagi, was going to prove him wrong!   
  
My friends stared at me, their eyes pleading, as if telling me not to punch that guy in the face for calling me Odango. Little did they know that that was the exact opposite of what I was going to do. *They* were going to be surprised.   
  
I giggled again, looking at his hazel eyes. "You're so kind," I said smiling, my voice extra sweet. Maybe it was my imagination, but I saw his lips shift in what looked like a suppressed smirk.   
  
My friends, Onee-san and Mamoru-baka looked disbelievingly at me, shocked that I hadn't screamed or thrown a fit at the man. My smile widened. "What's your name?" I asked, "My name is Usagi."   
  
The blonde man smiled, "My name is Haruka," he said, "Can I call you Usa?"   
  
Usa??? OK, this was getting a little weird. Don't be a wimp, Usagi, that attitude is not going to work with your 'act'. I wanted to show Rei that she wasn't the only one who could get a date.   
  
Jealous? Me? Nah!!!  
  
"Sure," I said in my brightest voice and smiled at him.   
  
Rei stood next to Mamoru, looking incredulous. Her brown eyes were wide, as if she couldn't *believe* someone was interested in me at all. Was she really that mean, that horrible, that critical of me?  
  
No, she wasn't. I knew she was happy for me. I was just exaggerating. Why was I thinking these things about Rei, shouldn't I be happy for her? She had pined and chased after that hideous baka (I have absolutely no idea what she sees in him) for months and now she finally received her chance.   
  
Somehow, I knew it was all that Baka's fault! First, he made me feel weird, and now he was making me jea… oops, I nearly said the j word again. Tsukino Usagi, you are NOT jealous! Damn that Chiba Mamoru! Damn him to hell! No, Damn him to the ninth circle of hell! May he bald at the age of twenty five and lose all that luxurious ebony hair! May he break his perfectly shaped white teeth! May he gain sixty pounds and have a beer belly! So lost was I in my curses, that I did not notice Haruka draw closer to me.   
  
"You know, Usa," Haruka said putting his hands on my shoulders, "you're kind of cute."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
I boiled! Cute? CUTE? How dare anyone call MY Odango Atama cute? I saw Motoki smile with the corners of my eyes, he seemed be enjoying this. Growling softly, I glared at my so called best friend.   
  
I wanted to be the ONLY one she bumped into. *I* wanted to be the one she would smile at.   
  
I suddenly loathed this Haruka. I hated his stupid maroon and hazel uniform. I hated how he could be close to Usagi and I couldn't. I hated that he could make her laugh and I couldn't. I could only make her glare out of anger. If I was standing that close to Usagi she would have grabbed, and I mean literally, the closest heavy object she could find and hurled it on my head, making sure that I had a good concussion.   
  
Haruka sifted and looked at me, I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his lips. "You look kind of pale," he said smiling lightly, "Are you okay?" he asked, one of his arms was casually draped around Usagi.   
  
How DARE this, this, my brain searched for an insult so deep that it would scar him, skinny (not the best of insults, I know) boy touch the pure and angelic Usagi in that way! I would not stand for it!   
  
"Mamoru-kun, are you sick?"   
  
I shook my head and grumbled a no at Motoki. I did not fail to notice how he had that silly grin on his face and how his eyes lightened. I glared at Haruka. "I'm okay."   
  
Haruka smiled at me, his hazel eyes shone a bit. He looked like he was going to fall on the floor laughing. I, Chiba Mamoru, refuse to be laughed at. I was going to teach this idiot a few things and give him a piece of mind since he seemed to have none. "What are you laughing at?"   
  
Haruka immediately suppressed any desire to laugh. His eyes turned into sly slits. "Nothing, I just remembered something."   
  
I rolled my eyes. Apparently, this was another air headed boy like Motoki. Usagi, for some *strange* reason, seemed to have a thing for these boys. It was bad enough I had to deal with her constant flirting with Motoki, now-  
  
"Baka, you're spacing out. Stop it! You look creepy."   
  
Her beautiful cerulean eyes peered at me from behind Haruka. "Creepy?" I asked, my eyes lightening, "what an interesting word choice."   
  
Usagi just narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. That was NOT a healthy thing to happen to me at the moment. My body immediately reacted to seeing her small pink tongue, making my head wonder what it would be like to taste-  
  
"Mamoru…"   
  
Haruka's voice ended my dream teresly. I glared at the boy. "what?"   
  
Haruka smiled slyly, his eyes shone with hidden mischief. "Your voice was so wonderfully, er, um, resonant, that I heard you ask someone out on a date," his voice had a slight edge, making his tone almost contemptuous.   
  
"So?" I asked irritably, I didn't have time to answer stupid questions to stupid little boys.   
  
Haruka's smile widened and the light in his eyes shone brightly. "I was wondering if we could double date, I'll take Usa." His arms reached for Usagi again.   
  
"Wow," Usagi said, her cerulean eyes wide, full of wonder and excitement, the kind of expression you would see in a kid going to Disney World. "You want to ask me out on a da, dat, date?" she asked, her eyes were shining shades lighter. She had a bright smile on her full lips.   
  
Haruka smiled, "Of course I do. What man wouldn't want to."   
  
I swear, for a minute I saw burning volcanic red. Completely red. Inadvertly red, even. What the HELL had just happened? Did this pathetically skinny (I was never good at insulting anyone) air-head blond just dare to ask my girl out? Not bloody likely!  
  
Wait, Chiba, my idiotic brain reasoned as every other organ in my body yelled at me to lash out at the boy. Usagi isn't your girl, she can't stand your sight. And besides, she seems really happy. If you do something stupid, she might hate you forever. My eyes softened as I turned to gaze at my angel.   
  
She was smiling, so brightly at another man, the kind of smile I wanted to get out of her. I bit back my frustration.   
  
Asking Rei out had a mistake, not only would it be hard to get with Usagi, but Rei's feelings would be hurt too. But I couldn't cancel at this instant, I had too much pride. The only thing left to do was to go along with my plan. Maybe Odango Atama would be jealous later.   
  
"So, Rei," I said, "see you at eight," I turned, to walk out of the arcade before she asked me anything. "See you too, Haruka and Odango Atama." I patted Usagi on the head and left without turning back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
So, he thinks that Rei looks good? That her style is better than mine? That her lustrous black hair is better than my plain blond hair? Does he think he is too beautiful to date simple, plain, uninteresting Usagi?   
  
I paced around angrily in the Juuban mall. Chiba Mamoru was going to be sorry he never noticed *me* that way. After all, who was I to him any way? Just a fourteen-year-old kid, who occasionally ran into him.   
  
He, on the other hand was tall, dark, with ivory skin and azure eyes, muscular body, especially those biceps…   
  
Aaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhh.  
  
Tsukino Usagi, you're not in the least attracted to that conceited jerk. Haruka is much better looking than he is and you're lucky he asked you out. So forget about Chiba Mamoru and enjoy life. But that didn't mean that I couldn't make the demon spawn sorry that he had asked Rei out instead of me, I thought, grinning evilly.   
  
Ha ha, Chiba, your Odango Atama is going to get a make over. I'm going to make you SUFFER! Muhahahahahahaha! I blushed as a couple of people stopped to stare at me.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next chapter preview: poor Mamo-chan is stuck in a date from hell. Haruka pushes Mamoru's limits as far as she can. 


	3. Levels of Honesty 3

Rating: PG  
  
Season: first  
  
Story type: Usa/Mamo romance  
  
Story Line: Setsuna decides to go on a vacation, leaving the time gate to Haruka/Michiru. Haruka decides to go to the past and get Mamoru and Usagi together *her way*  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own BSSM or any characters affiliated with BSSM.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I hummed happily while blow-drying my hair as I imagined what Mamoru's expression would be when he saw me. What would he say? Whatever he said, he would be feeling deep grief for never noticing me.   
  
Just a little bit of the bronze tinted blush. Hmm… perfect. Now, the lip-gloss, eyeliner, really thin, so it is hardly noticeable and a hint of brown eye shadow.   
  
I blow-dried my hair, so it had volume. I put them in my original Odangoes. Hmm, don't want to make Baka miss another opportunity to call me Odango Atama now, do I? I pulled a few strands of hair, framing my face. Carefully using mom's curling iron, I curled them. Not too much, I didn't want to look like I made a really good effort to impress Haruka, he would think I was desperate.  
  
I looked at my outfit speculatively, wondering if I had made the right choice. The sales ladies had convinced me that I didn't want anything formal if it was just a movie and dinner. Since I had no experience in dating whatsoever, I had listened to them.   
  
My outfit was a light pink sundress, perfect for the cool summer night. The skirt of the dress hung in mid thigh, it swayed lightly as I walked. I had on white sandals on my feet, so the silver anklet I bought was visible. My purse was small and white, to match the shoes.   
  
I looked at my reflection on the mirror with satisfaction. Eat your heart out, Chiba Mamoru.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mamoru's POV   
  
Normally, I'm always exactly on time for anything. Not a minute early, not a minute late. Today was an exception. I wanted to talk to that Haruka about some things.   
  
I could see him waiting at the arcade, talking to Motoki. "Hello, Haruka-san," I said, my voice said enough.   
  
His eyes constricted, but for some odd reason, it seemed to me that he was trying to hide a smile.   
  
I seethed. He was laughing at me again. "You're here early," I stated, my voice turned icier.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-san," Haruka said, cheerful, "I can't wait to see Usa-chan." He winked at Motoki, who winked back.   
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Usa-chan? When had he gotten so… *personal*! I didn't think I could make it through the date. Maybe I should have canceled when I had the chance.   
  
The doors of the arcade swung as tall black haired girl walked in. She had on a short black mini skirt with a white short-sleeved shirt. Her hair was loose and swaying with shine. Her face was modeled to prefecture.   
  
Many men on the planet would have loved to get a chance to date Rei.   
  
Many men DIDN'T include ME.   
  
I had my mind on a certain Odango Atama, who hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"Usagi isn't here," Rei said, statement more than question, as if she expected this of her.   
  
I frowned, "it's only five minutes after eight," I said before realizing I had spoken aloud. Geez, Chiba, you've gone from insulting her to defending her.   
  
Haruka smiled, noticing my mistake. "She's so cute," he said, "I can't wait to see her."  
  
I rolled my eyes. This boy obviously was turned on. What man wouldn't be? She was so loving and caring not to mention beautiful and radiant. Why did everything turn out to be such a mess? Why couldn't I just have asked her straight out?   
  
"Haruka-san!!!"  
  
I looked at the arcade entrance to be blinded by the most luminous sight on the history of planet Earth. My chest tightened and my breath came out in quick gasps as Usagi walked in smiling, her hair swirling around her.   
  
Oh God, she was truly an angel, an unearthly creature sent from the heavens. I know, I know, I have a tendency of sounding foolishly Shakespearean at times.   
  
Haruka-san, Chiba, she said Haruka-san, not Mamoru-san, I reminded myself. I gulped, with Usagi looking so beautiful, it would be hard to concentrate on anything else.  
  
"Usagi," Rei squealed, "you're only seven minutes late!" she ran to her friend, jumping in excitement. "It's a record."  
  
Usagi was jumping too, "I know, I'm so proud of myself."   
  
Only seven minutes late. Had she made an effort to get here quickly? Was it because of her date with Haruka? My eyes constricted. What was so great about him? Why wasn't she ever drawn to ME like that?   
  
"At least you're here, Odango," I said, my eyes reflected my dark mood.  
  
Her happy expression changed, "You know, baka, I'm really in a good mood tonight and I won't let you spoil it." She huffed angrily before glaring at me. "And for your kind information, being seven minutes late is being fashionably late. I read it in a magazine."  
  
I laughed. This girl was truly gullible, "do you really believe that, Odango Atama?" I whispered, leaning to her face level.  
  
She glared at me through her lashes, "for once, Chiba, can't you leave me alone?"   
  
I shook my head. I couldn't even carry out a normal conversation with the girl, how could I manage a date? Wait a minute, Chiba, you're not on a date with *her* you're here with Rei. My heart plummeted.   
  
That didn't mean I didn't like Rei. It was just that, I'm not attracted to her the way I am to Odango. Usagi makes me feel loved, even if she glares at me half the time we're near each other. She makes my senseless loneliness vanish. I'm sure there's someone out there for Rei, but that person isn't me.   
  
I just hoped Rei wouldn't kill me if she ever found out that the only reason I asked her out was so I could get Odango jealous. Knowing Rei, she probably would. I was doomed.   
  
"Why don't we go to the movie now," Haruka said, laughing, breaking the tension that had seemed to build up.  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "Thank you for inviting me with you Haruka-san," she said, her voice soft and sweet. It was almost too much to bear, would she have been this happy if *I* had asked her out? Maybe...  
  
Rei walked over to me, "so, are you going to space out all night or have some fun?" she asked, smiling.   
  
How could I explain this to Rei? I didn't think of her more than a friend. Whom I wanted to be with was batting her lashes and flirting with another man. If I didn't space out, I probably would start a fight with Haruka.   
  
"Yeah, Mamoru-san, you shouldn't space out *too* much, it's rude."   
  
Huh??? Was it my imagination or did Usagi just call me Mamoru-san instead of baka? And did she just wink? She winked at me! You didn't wink at someone you loathed with all your heart! Maybe I had a chance after all.   
  
Usagi giggled as she shyly walked over to me. I held my breath, being this close to her, I could smell her faint perfume. She didn't smell the usual honey and sunshine smell, my Odango Atama was wearing perfume.   
  
"You know, Mamoru-san, maybe we can still be friends," she said leaning closer. My breath came out in a quick gasp. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her, right then.   
  
"Yeah," my voice came out hoarse, "we can be friends," and maybe a little more? A lot more? Will you marry me? You can forget all about Haruka.   
  
This wasn't fair, SHE was supposed to be jealous, NOT ME.   
  
She smiled, showing her perfectly shaped, pearly white teeth. My knees wobbled as my soul breathed in her beauty. "Shall we go then?" she asked, leaning in more. My face was directly next to hers, her lips were in alignment with mine.   
  
"Come on, Haruka-san, let's go."   
  
OUCH! That hurt. Face it, Chiba, she's never going to go anywhere with you.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
Satisfaction coursed through me when his eyes widened. Ha Ha, Chiba, so you like me now? Was that all I had to do to get the guy's attention? It was definitely easy.   
  
I linked my arms with Haruka's. Mamoru's eyes widened more. Smiling, I turned to him, "Mamoru-san, you're spacing out again."  
  
"I'm sorry," came his quick reply, "are you ready, Us- Rei?"   
  
Rei? I had forgotten all about her. Uh-oh, she was going to be mad if Mamoru paid any attention to me. She had been trying to get his attention for months, she would be pissed if I ruined her date.  
  
"Who's spacing out now, Odango Atama?"  
  
But there was an exception. When it came to Mamoru, I was doing her a FAVOR by ruining her date. Yeah, that was what I was doing. Mamoru was a cold insensitive jerk, and Rei shouldn't have to date him.   
  
A small voice in my head laughed cruelly.  
  
Face it Tsukino Usagi, you're in big trouble.   
  
I could see Mamoru frown as Haruka's arm came up and draped around me. He mirrored Haruka's movement and put his arms around Rei.   
  
Usagi, you're not jealous, you can't be jealous when you're trying to make HIM jealous. And besides, you shouldn't be jealous, you have no reason to be. That's right! You have ABSOLUTELY NO REASON to be jealous of Mamoru and Rei.   
  
I leaned in closer to Haruka, placing my hand on the base of his neck. He tightened his arms around me, the sides of our bodies nearly touched.   
  
"Haruka-san, when did you get to Tokyo?"  
  
I turned from his embrace to face Mamoru. There was deep fury in his voice, much of it directed at my direction.   
  
This angered me. It was he who had asked Rei out FIRST, why was he mad at ME?   
  
"What's it to you?" I asked, keeping my vice low. I looked directly in his eyes, daring him to speak the truth.   
  
He looked away for a few seconds, "It's just that I haven't seen you around here much, and I was just curious," he said, adding the last part rather quickly.   
  
So he wanted to play games did he? Tsukino Usagi can play too.  
  
"Curious about what, Mamoru-san?" I asked; my voice was lower. Mamoru squirmed under my intense gaze. That was I wanted him to do. Seeing this gave me more confidence, "Curiosity killed the cat, Mamoru-san," I said. This time, Haruka and Rei stared at me too.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
Say something, I commanded myself. You should answer back, she's expecting it. But I decided to surprise everyone. For once, I would ignore Usako's comments…  
  
USAKO????? Where the bloody hell did that come from? Usa, short for Usagi, and Ko to tell everyone that she was mine. Mine? Yeah Right. The day Tsukino Usagi agrees that she's yours is the day she aces a math quiz, and if we're talking about the same Usagi here, it's NEVER.   
  
"Mamoru-san, is there something wrong?" Haruka said, looking at me, his arms still draped around Usako. He had his smirk again, as if he knew how hard it was for me to see her with someone else.  
  
That did it! I had had enough of the silly boy's annoyance. I would teach this inane fool some manners!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Rei finds out about Mamo-chan's true feelings. Usagi faces an indefinite paradoxical situation. 


	4. Levels of Honesty 4

Rating: PG  
  
Season: first  
  
Story type: Usa/Mamo romance  
  
Story Line: Setsuna decides to go on a vacation, leaving the time gate   
to Haruka/Michiru. Haruka decides to go to the past and get Mamoru and   
Usagi together *her way*  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own BSSM or any characters affiliated with BSSM.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Clenching my hand into a tight fist, I swung forward. The only problem was   
that I completely missed the boy. The force of my punch sent me sprawling   
ahead and on the side walk with my limbs tangled together…  
  
Have you ever done anything so stupid that people don't even bother to laugh?   
There is this abysmal silence accompanied by vacant, incredulous stares. People  
just stand there and look at you, as if trying to tell you to see a shrink.   
  
"Er, Mamoru-san, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Rei held out her hand for me.   
  
I gratefully took her hand.   
  
See, Chiba, there was no problem. Odango did not laugh as you thought she   
would. In fact, I'm sure no one even noticed your idiotic fall.   
  
"Your grace makes me jealous, Mamo-baka."   
  
I turned my head and glared at Usako. Her shiny cerulean eyes were glowing   
with mirth. "Never mind that, Odango," my voice was cold. I felt my eyes   
constrict when she seemed unabashed.   
  
"Were you trying to examine the frictional force of the sidewalk Mamoru-san?"   
she stared at me innocently.   
  
I sighed, there was nothing witty I could think of to answer her back. Falling  
on one's face *is* considered to be something rather dumb. "No, Odango," I   
said, smiling somewhat when she glared at my use of her much loathed nickname.   
  
Have I ever mentioned how her eyes blaze when she's annoyed? Her cerulean fire   
wraped itself in pools of lipid cobalt, threatening to drive me insane. These   
feelings I had for her were utterly ridiculous! How the hell could a   
fourteen-year-old arouse a nineteen-year-old *mature* man.   
  
Chiba, you MORON, you said aroused! By a FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD for god's sake!   
That isn't even *legal.*  
  
"So, what exactly were you examining, Mamoru-san?"   
  
I sharply glared at the insolent Haruka. This was all his fault DAMMIT!   
  
Calm down, Chiba, you've already made a fool of yourself once!  
  
I honestly *abhor* my inner voice of reason.  
  
"I- I- was trying to tie my shoe lace," I stammered, "I guess I lost my balance."  
I stared icily at the boy, hoping he would stop asking me his dim questions.   
  
We proceeded walking down the street to the movie theater in silence. I was still   
watching Haruka with the corners of my eyes. He turned to Usagi, leaned over her,   
and whispered something into her ear. She giggled, and looked up at him, her face   
flushed.   
  
I seethed as I fisted my hands into tight balls. She couldn't be really enjoying   
this, could she? She didn't want to be with Haruka. She was just excited because   
this was her first date.   
  
I didn't want to continue the drama with Rei about making Usako jealous. It would   
make the situation worse.   
  
Rei was staring into space, probably wondering what she had seen in me in the first   
place. I hadn't paid any attention to her this evening, and yet I had asked her   
out. I wouldn't be surprised if she walked out on the date right now.   
  
But somewhere deep inside, I knew that she couldn't walk out.   
  
Rei and I were a lot alike in some ways, both of us had too much pride. I didn't   
need someone like her in my life when I was so sick of myself. I sighed with relief   
as we neared the theater. If I had to stand one more second of having to discern   
Haruka's arm around my lady love's (I do NOT have a moronic vocabulary) shoulders   
I would go insane.   
  
Guess who paid for the movie tickets? Guess who paid for the movie tickets for   
someone else and his date? ME! Talk about free loaders!  
  
It was already dark when we stepped into the theater. Usagi sat on the third row,   
on the far end, with Haruka next to her. Rei sat on the fifth row and on the   
opposite end. There were no other people present.   
  
DAMN! Where were all the people today? This was a conspiracy! Conspiracy, I tell you!  
  
I didn't want to remain in this date from hell anymore than I wanted Usagi to   
to stay with another man. Her golden hair caught my eye, as she opened the   
theater door and stepped out into the lobby.   
  
I looked around for a reason to escape.   
  
"Uh, Rei," I said, looking nervously at the miko. She looked at me questioningly.   
I proceeded, "I'll get some popcorn."   
  
Great job Mamoru, this was an excellent plan.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Impress her with your desperate words why don't you.   
  
SHUT UP! I swear, one of these days, I'm really going to see a shrink. Maybe I'll   
be rid of this stupid voice in my head.   
  
Rei seemed confused. "I'll get us drinks too," I said desperately. She finally   
nodded after staring at me for a few seconds. I let out a breath of relief and   
walked out of the room, wincing as the light stung my eyes.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I was walking back to the theater, my makeup redone. I wasn't feeling happy, as   
I should have been. This was my first date, I should have been excited, but I   
wasn't. I couldn't help thinking about what Rei and Baka were doing.   
  
That's right, Baka. Of all the people in the world to be attracted to, I was   
attracted to Baka. But I was sure that this was just a phase.   
  
Just a PHASE.   
  
I WASN'T going to tell him, or Rei about my feelings. She had finally gotten a chance   
to date him and I wasn't ruining it for her.   
  
And besides, what were the chances of him being attracted to me? None. Zero. Nell.   
Nada. Chiba Mamoru was a college freshman, and I was in eighth grade…   
  
Rei was in eighth grade too, but she was a great deal more mature than I was.   
She was sophisticated and infinite amounts of older men liked her. She didn't   
like any of them though. The only man she even talked about was Mamoru, so I knew   
she really liked him.   
  
And me… I had numerous silly crushes on many different guys. The boys in my school   
were ok. Lots of them had asked me out, but I had said no to ever yone.   
  
That was why I wasn't going to disrupt Rei and Mamoru's relationship.   
  
I could date any boy from school. Rei, on the other hand, couldn't. None of the   
guys our age asked Rei out.   
  
Why? I had no idea, but they looked at her funny, as if she were somehow different   
from the rest of us. She only had older men looking at her. She must feel so   
uncomfortable at times.   
  
Mamoru was a decent man and I knew he wasn't after her body.   
  
Mamo-baka would treat her nicely with respect.   
  
Tsukino Usagi, you have to keep your feelings aside.   
  
SMACK!!!!!   
  
"Ouch, Can't you watch where you're going!!!!!!!!" I shouted at the buffoon who had   
bumped into me.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
I looked at whom I had bumped into as my eyes widened with disbelief. Usako…  
  
"I'm sorry, Usak-gi," I said nervously, mentally hitting myself for nearly   
calling her Usako.   
  
She looked as startled as I looked. "Ma- Mamoru-san, that's ok," she said, her   
expression changed to her usual self, cheery and bubbly.   
  
"Look who's the klutz now?" she laughed, her melodious voice filled my head. "That's  
twice in one day, Mamoru-san. The perfect Chiba Mamoru falls onto the sidewalk then  
spills popcorn all over the floor."  
  
I smiled outwardly, inward I was crying, or nearly crying. She looked so beautiful,   
my arms ached to reach out and hold her.   
  
Yet *she* remained unaffected. She didn't have any feelings towards me as I had towards her.   
  
"Yeah well, nobody's perfect, Odango," I said, hoping that I sounded normal.   
  
She laughed, "I don't want to miss the movie. I'm going in, and I suggest you do the same."   
She stepped over me and walked into the theater.  
  
I was still sprawled on the floor when she left, with popcorn all over me,   
looking like an idiot.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Levels of Honesty 5

Rating: PG  
  
Season: first  
  
Story type: Usa/Mamo romance  
  
Story Line: Setsuna decides to go on a vacation, leaving the time gate to Haruka/Michiru. Haruka decides to go to the past and get Mamoru and Usagi together *her way*  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own BSSM or any characters affiliated with BSSM.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The movie, in Usagi's opinion, was boring. There was something about lawyers, the Mafia, and people in suits chasing other people in suits. That was all she had figured out before falling asleep.  
  
Haruka smiled. Usagi looked like a child when she was sleeping.   
"I think my date is tired, I'll take her home," she said, smiling outwardly when Mamoru's eyes widened.   
  
Mamoru was seething, just who did this skinny boy think he was? What if he didn't take Usagi straight home, instead he…  
  
Mamoru's rage was turned on instantly. There was no way he was going to let his Usako be taken home by some *gasp* unknown man.   
  
"Usagi's house is near the park we're going to, so we'll come too," he said, his eyes narrowing at Haruka, should he say something.  
  
Haruka smiled with her eyes shining; as if saying, 'have it your way'. "Sure, I don't see why not?"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei looked at Mamoru. His blazing indigo eyes had settled into the deep azure of the setting sky. She smiled at her own blindness. How could she have been so myopic? How had she not noticed it before?   
  
Rei sighed heavily. She had let her feelings obscure the truth. Somehow, she knew that she had conned herself into believing that Mamoru felt nothing for Usagi.   
  
She sensed a small smile tug her lips, Mamoru hadn't been satisfied until they went inside her house and saw that she was safe. Haruka had left after that.   
  
"It's a little cold out here, maybe we should go to your apartment," she said to Mamoru. She wanted him to tell her the truth about Usagi. For some reason, she knew that she would never be truly satisfied until she heard him confess his feelings. The park was a public place and there was no privacy for such a conversation.  
  
Mamoru was silent for a minute. He shifted uncomfortably. Why could she possibly want to go to his apartment? Eventually, Mamoru knew he would have to tell her the truth. His apartment would be the best place to do that. He nodded and silently, refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The walk to Mamoru's apartment had been a silent one. Not the kind of romantic silence where lovers share each other's soul, but the kind of uncomfortable silence that precariously threatens to fall into wild chaos. Mamoru sighed as he opened his apartment door and held it open for Rei.  
  
Rei laughed softly. Mamoru was a chivalrous man, he would make the perfect boyfriend. Not for herself but for Usagi.   
  
Rei was not like Usagi, she did not believe in perfect romance. She knew that she was perfectly capable of opening the door herself and any man who did it for her was undermining her strength (to open a door no less).   
  
"What?" Mamoru asked, annoyed by her laughter.   
  
"Nothing, Mamoru-san, nothing. I have to talk to you about something," she said, not wanting to stay in his indispensably neat layer much.  
  
Rei made a knowing gesture with her hand as she saw his eyes widen. "If you want to tell me about Usagi, I know. The thing I want to talk to you about is what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Mamoru's mouth gaped wide open as he stared incredulously at Rei. This girl was a really good psychic, as good as she claimed. "I… I don't know," he said, his head hanging down. His eyes had turned the shade of light, hazy azure.   
  
"If you wanted to ask Usagi out, why didn't you?" Rei asked. Her voice was soft, as if she were talking to a child. She was trying her best not to sound angry or vindictive.   
  
He looked at her, his huge azure eyes were lost in their own haze. "I didn't think she would say yes," he said matter of factly. "I thought that the only way I could get her attention was if I asked you out."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and smiled at the unsuspecting man. "It did get her attention," she said, smiling harder as his eyes widened with surprise.   
  
He turned serious as his eyes darkened. "I'm sorry…" he began.  
  
Rei didn't let him speak, "I know you are," she said, "Just don't do it again." She paused to see if he had anything to say, he didn't. "What about Usagi, you've got to tell her how you feel, or you're both going to be miserable."  
  
Mamoru's expression turned bitter, "she has that irritating, air-head, skinny boy, Haruka now, she doesn't need me," he said, jealousy hinting his tone.  
  
Rei laughed aloud. Irritating, air-head, skinny boy? Who Haruka?   
  
"Haruka was just trying to get you two together, don't look so shocked. She knew that you liked her and she liked you, but both of you were too dense to admit your feelings for each other."  
  
Mamoru couldn't speak for a few minutes, and then something Rei had said dawned over him. "SHE?" he asked, bewildered.   
  
Rei laughed harder, "Oh yeah, and Haruka is a girl. In case you didn't notice, she had a sizable chest a man of her weight couldn't carry."  
  
Mamoru was swimming in emotions he never knew he had. He still had a chance with Usagi. HE STILL HAD A CHANCE WITH USAGI!  
  
"Why were you scared of asking Usagi out?" Rei asked, looking in his eyes directly. She wanted to know the truth.  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her the truth. Hell, he'd wanted to tell someone the truth all his life.   
  
"I've never truly loved anyone my entire life. My parents died when I was six, I have no memory of my past. Chiba Mamoru was a name the doctors at the hospital gave me. My only best friend had to go away. I then made a vow, never to let anyone get close to me, all the people I had loved were taken away from me. What if the same thing happens to Usagi…" he shook at the thought.  
  
Rei stared at the man in front of her. Heck, she hadn't expected this much of a deep answer. She didn't know what to tell him. He had been through so much in his life. And now he desperately needed someone to share it with.  
  
"Mamoru-san," she said, "You have to overcome that fear and be strong. I'll talk to Usagi, she'll understand." She turned around and walked out of the apartment. Before closing the door, she faced him and said, "Good night, Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru felt her voice echo through the lonely, hollow, walls of his apartment.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Haruka, did you know that the King thinks you're irritating, air-headed, and skinny?"   
  
Haruka grinned at the marine senshi, "Apparently, he hasn't seen my chest size." She grimaced as she faced Michiru's scrutinizing eyes. "Re- really?" she stammered.   
  
Michiru smiled sweetly at the disheveled blond, "I wonder why…"   
  
Haruka's hazel eyes glinted with a mischievous shade of olive. "Some people think the King's mind is not necessarily clear on certain topics."   
  
Michiru's smile widened, "would, taking the queen out on her *first* date, be considered one of these *certain* topics?"   
  
Haruka laughed nervously as an uneasy smile overcame her face. "Michiru," she said, raising her head high in mock seriousness, "have I told you how wonderful you look?"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Er, we're sorry for the delay?   
  
Demeter: Aolia has two jobs so it's her fault the stories haven't been updated. I on the other hand have a broken foot. So I've had nothing to do these past few weeks except surf a few discussion boards. Well, Megan's not here right now either. The girl works on the weekends as well. You would think she'd have a sense of monetary value. But no, she spends everything on clothes, anime, and other inane things.   
  
Anyway, I received a mail that said since the story has Haruka (and therefore the theme of homosexuality) it should be rated at least PG-13. I disagree with that statement. I'm not changing the rating of the story. 


End file.
